


DNF Week 2021

by SleepyInsomiac



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Character Death, DNF, DNFWEEK2021, Fluff, IMSOSORRY, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Skephalo, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, angstylikehellaangsty, don'task, dreamnotfound, fuckthesedamntags, icriedwhilemakingsomeofthis, ihatethesefuckingtags-, imtired, karlnap, kindabad, kindaexcited, nobetawedielikegeorgeinmanhunt, you'rewelcomeforthetearsinadvance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyInsomiac/pseuds/SleepyInsomiac
Summary: THE FREAKING TITLE-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204028
Kudos: 4





	DNF Week 2021

What is DNF Week? Well one DNF is short for Dreamnotfound which is the ship name for George and Dream. DNF Week is a week during the year where many writers make prompts for this ship. Notice that these are real people and you need to respect their boundaries. I personally don't write smut often so take notice of that. Respect these two people because they have opinions and feelings too. If any CC says they want things like this taken down or specifically this one I will and everyone else should too. This is FanFICTION meaning it is not real. You should not force this ship on them because that is just downright horrible. Without further ado I'll see you on March 28.


End file.
